Rayman Rebirth
by liverstatu
Summary: Quand un mystérieux sorcier vole le Coeur du Monde, seul Rayman peut le lui reprendre et sauver la Croisée des Rêves.
1. Prélude

-Dora : Il y a fort longtemps, le monde était vide et peuplé de lums.

Dans le concile des fées, qui à cette époque là était une grande place circulaire où se trouvaient un bâtiment rectangulaire et un bâtiment en forme de cercle à la toiture et aux murs rétractables, avait été installée, devant le bâtiment circulaire, une scène de théâtre. Dora Dodemer, une fée pâle aux cheveux bleus, faisait la voix off.

-Dora : Mais un jour Polokus fit son apparition, fonda la Croisée des Rêves, créa les rêves à partir de ses songes, transforma les maléfiques lums noirs en bénéfiques lums jaunes, aida dans de nombreuses guerres comme la guerre des titans et l'invasion des robots-pirates, guerre dans laquelle Andrew Mansay a joué un grand rôle, et fit maintenir l'équilibre dans la Croisée des rêves… Hélas, lors d'une tragique nuit, il se mit à faire un effroyable cauchemar. Et si ses rêves deviennent réalité, c'était aussi le cas des mauvais rêves. Son cauchemar prit vit sous la forme d'un être maléfique, sans pitié, terrifiant, rusé, puissant et impitoyable. Ce mal incarné avait pour nom Jano et avait la capacité de faire apparaître à tour de bras des êtres qui avaient comme seul but de répandre le chaos : les Cauchemars. Il y en avait de toutes sortes : darktoons…

Des animatroniques, certainement construits par le ptizêtre Ales Mansay, représentants des êtres semblables aux électoons mais en noir, apparurent sur scène.

-Dora : Mini-jano…

De robotiques têtes de cyclope avec des bras sautillèrent sur scène. Les petits animatroniques effrayèrent un ou deux enfants ptizêtres (des petits êtres bleus au long nez).

-Dora : Hommes de pierres…

Des pierres flottantes (grâce à des aimants) constituèrent un corps de colosse sans bras, jambe ou cou.

-Dora : Et autres. La guerre contre ces cauchemars dura jusqu'à ce que…

S'avança vers ces cauchemars un comédien qui portait une perruque blonde et, par la magie des effets spéciaux, semblait n'avoir ni bras, ni jambe ni cou. Il représentait un héros légendaire et mystérieux que l'on appelait Rayman. Le comédien semblant démembré donna des coups de poing et pieds aux animatroniques, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une projection holographique semblant plus vraie que nature représentant Jano, qui ressemblait aux minis-Jano mais d'une taille gigantesque. De son oeil inquiétant, il regarda avec attention Rayman puis tenta de le frapper avec son bras, sans succès. Le monstre holographique fit sortir de partout des têtes de mort, mais Rayman les évita toutes et frappa le monstre. Après un long combat, Jano fut vaincu et Rayman le força à s'exiler sous terre avec les autres cauchemars. Une voix off prit alors la parole.

-Voix off : Rayman a réussi là où moi, Polokus, aie échoué. Rayman a vaincu les cauchemars que j'ai amené à la vie involontairement… Je dois m'exiler, loin de la croisée… Rayman saura la protéger…

Les chuchotements parlant négativement de Rayman s'amplifièrent tandis qu'un fantôme regardait d'un air indigné la pièce.

-Voix off : Mais avant…

Les chuchotements se turent lorsque le toit et le plafond rétractables du bâtiment circulaire s'ouvrirent, laissant les rêves admirer une qphère lumineuse qui n'était autre que le coeur du monde (et ça allait durer le temps de la fête).

-Voix off : Je fais cette boule de lumière afin d'empêcher les cauchemars de sortir de leur prison ainsi que maintenir la paix et l'harmonie dans la croisée.

Après la pièce, les habitants de la croisée des rêves, que l'on nommait rêves, purent danser et fêter l'anniversaire du coeur du monde sur la place.  
Dora s'approcha de Bétilla, une fée aux cheveux rouges avec un style vestimentaire vert, qui dansait avec Fynn, une créature de petite taille à la peau grise bleutée et au très long nez que l'on nommait ptizêtre.

-Dora : Au fait… Avec la pièce d'aujourd'hui… Tu pense que...  
-Bétilla : Vu ce que les rêves ont chuchoté durant la pièce, hélas, non, notre vision ne leur a pas donné plus confiance en Rayman… Désolée...

Une ptizêtre de 7 ans nommée Queen dansait avec un autre ptizêtre lorsqu'elle vit un moustique (de la taille d'un ptizêtre) de 9 ans nommé Bzzit, qui était dans un coin depuis le début de la fête. Elle salua et s'éloigna de son ancien partenaire de danse (à qui elle semblait faire de l'effet) et alla voir Bzzit, à qui elle proposa danser avec elle. Le moustique, un peu surpris, refusa d'abord.

-Bzzit : Je ne suis pas un bon danseur…  
-Queen : Dans ce cas, je vais t'apprendre ! Tu vas voir, c'est facile !  
-Bzzit : Bon, euh… Ok…

En le regardant dans les yeux, Queen lui apprit pas à pas la danse à Bzzit. Le moustique, non sans difficulté, finit par réussir.

-Queen : Tu vois ? Je t'avais dis que c'était faci-

Soudainement, un tonnerre se fit entendre. Un être, dont le chapeau et la cape ne laissaient voir que les deux yeux jaunes et brillants, volait dans les airs et venait de lancer un éclair sur tous les électoons en même temps. Il fit ensuite apparaître deux mains gigantesques magiques qui prirent le coeur du monde et s'envola avec. Bétilla s'envola pour le rattrapper et lui lança une sphère d'énergie, mais le grand être à la cape para la sphère avec un mur de flamme et envoya le feu sur Bétilla, qui tomba à terre. Dora s'approcha d'elle, paniquant intérieurement mais restant calme, et vit le grand être mystérieux faire apparaître un portail le temps d'y entrer avec les deux mains magiques qui tenaient le coeur du monde et une main magique fermée.

-Dora : Ca va ?  
-Betilla : Moi oui, mais la croisée des rêves est en danger…

La fée se releva.

-Bétilla : Le type à la cape… Il s'appelle … Et il a certainement amené le coeur à Cake City…  
-Dora : Cake City ? Elle ne se trouve pas dans un champ de force dont on peut uniquement sortir ?  
-Bétilla : Oui, hélas… Ales, Flynn et Mamma Voudou ont commencé construire une machine à téléporter, mais ça leur a prit beaucoup de temps et ils sont loin d'avoir finis selon Ales… Ca veut dire qu'il va falloir activer le portail que nous a laissé Polokus...

Elle interpella Aline Louïa qui vint.

-Betilla : Dora, Alline, allez chercher Sylvie Talus, Ambre Écueil, Lilac Teur et Anne Hale et dites-leur d'aller au Pic Mystique et de se préparer à ouvrir un portail vers Cake City.  
-Aline/Dora : Compris ! *partent*

Les deux fées partirent en volant dans deux directions opposées pendant que Bétilla disait aux rêves de rentrer chez eux et que la situation était sous contrôle. Dora, alors qu'elle arrivait à la forêt des songes, vit une faille apparaître partout dans la Vallée. De cette faille sortirent…

-Dora : Darktoons ? Mini-janos ? Hommes de pierres ? Oh non…

Une sphère noire apparut dans le ciel.

-Sphère noire : Cauchemars ! Moi, , vous ais libéré de votre prison souterraine. En échange, je ne vous demanderai qu'une seule chose : emprisonnez tous les rêves, vifs pour que je les asservisse.

-Bétilla : On ne peut pas lutter contre eux… La croisée n'a plus d'espoir...

Un ptizêtre s'approcha de Bétilla et mit la main sur son épaule.

-ptizêtre : Si, il reste un espoir…  
-Bétilla : Non, Flynn, tu ne pense quand même pas à...  
-Flynn : Si, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Il est temps de faire appel à Rayman…


	2. Le petit cirque des horreurs

Un vaisseau-chapiteau se posa en pleine nuit sur une clairière près d'Aéropolis, une ville au milieu d'une forêt au milieu d'une île loin de la Vallée. Dans ce vaisseau, un petit robot avec des lunettes et une tête carrée s'approcha d'un lapin anthropomorphe bleu qu'il appelait Lac-Mac dans une cage (où se trouvaient également les squelettes d'une humaine et d'une petite fée) avant de passer entre cette cage et celle contenant un amphibien bleu anthropomorphe et une taupe anthropomorphe.

-Robot : Tu as intérêt à satisfaire le public, Lac-Mac… Sinon, ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire une réduction de coups de fouets… Pareil pour vous, la taupe et l'andouille bl-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant de trébucher sur un fil trop fin pour être visible sans le regarder de très près et pourtant très solide qui était attaché aux barreaux des deux cages. Les trois captifs riaient tandis que le robot se relevait. Il leva le doigt mais un nuage apparut au-dessus de lui et relâcha des cordes de pluie, faisant bugger le robot. Il fut à terre tandis que le nuage disparaissait et que les rires continuaient. Le robot se leva, furieux, et donna 10 coups de fouets à Lac-Mac, 10 coups de fouets à la taupe à lunettes et en salopettes et 30 coups de fouets à l'amphibien.

-amphibien bleu : Aieu… Ca fait mal…  
-Robot : LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU M'ENVOIES DE L'EAU, GLOBOX, CA SERA 3 FOIS PLUS DE COUPS CHACUN 3 FOIS PLUS DOULOUREUX !  
-? : Silence, Binoclard !

Binoclard se pétrifia en voyant l'imposant bossu à la couleur de peau mauve arriver, refroidissant l'atmosphère de la salle. En jouant calmement avec sa moustache, il s'approcha du robot.

-L'être bossu : A ton avis, pourquoi me suis-je éloigné de l'Archipel et me suis installé dans cet endroit coupé du reste du monde ?  
-Binoclard : Pour être dans un coin où on ne risque pas de reconnaître ces personnes que vous avez enlevés, maître Rigatoni ?  
-Rigatoni : Justement, abruti, alors ne gâche pas tout ici et parle moins fort de tes coups de fouets !

Rigatoni s'approcha de Globox.

-Rigatoni : Quand à toi…

Il attrapa la cage de Globox par les barres en fer et dut se retenir pour ne pas trop les tordre. Globox, lui, fut terrorisé par l'être presque 2 fois plus grand que lui.

-Rigatoni : Si tu ne veux pas finir comme tes deux amies dont il ne reste plus que les os, alors tiens-toi à carreau.

Rigatoni et Binoclard passèrent les rideaux séparant cette salle de la scène.

-La taupe : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense avoir une idée pour nous sortir de là…

Deux heures plus tard, le robot ouvrit la cage de la taupe…

-Binoclard : La taupe, c'est à toi !  
-La taupe : Je m'appelle Cookie...  
-Binoclard : *menace avec son fouet* La ferme ! Prends ton vélo et va sur scène !

Cookie prit son monocycle et une boîte de balles, passa le rideau séparant la scène des coulisses et fit quelques pas vers le public sous les yeux de Binoclard qui, un fouet à la main, restait caché derrière le rideau. Rigatoni, au-dessus du public, regardait le spectacle et surtout la réaction du public.

/PU4lE62_nUg?t=1s

-Cookie : Bienv'nue, bienv'nue, bienv'nue dans l'cirque Rigatoni !  
D'incroyables talents vous en verrez cette nuit ! *sort des balles et jongle avec*  
Ces trois artistes, je vous le dit, viennent de loin pour votre divertissement...  
En voyant ce qu'ils peuvent faire vous ne rest'rez pas indifférents… *envoie les balles vers les coulisses*

Bienv'nue, bienv'nue, bienv'nue dans l'cirque Rigatoni !  
Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux en voyant ceci... *Binoclard ramène Lac-Mac*  
Notre premier artiste est un lapin vraiment fort ! *s'approche de Lac-Mac*  
Regardez-le donc tordre avec facilité cette barre de fer !

*ignorez les voix de la musique*

Lac-Mac prit la barre de fer que lui tendit Cookie, à qui il donna discrètement un bout de fil très fin, et torda la barre de manière à faire un noeud, sous les applaudissements de la salle. Lac-Mac dénoua le noeud en fer et en forma une tête de lapin (les contours de la tête de lapin en 2D), puis une tête de canard et, pour faire rire le public, la secoua et imita un canard en prenant la voix de Binoclard (qui, se trouvant en coulisse de manière à les voir, fut irrité mais n'intervint pas).

-spectateur : Pas mal, mais on voit bien que ce n'est pas une vraie barre de fer.

Tandis que Lac-Mac jonglait avec plusieurs barres de fer formant des cercles, Cookie continua son chant.

*musique à 0:50*

-Cookie : Bienv'nue, bienv'nue, bienv'nue dans l'cirque Rigatoni !  
Des choses improbables et incroyables vous en verrez cette nuit ! *Binoclard ramène Globox*  
Le tour de Lac-Mac vous a donc impressionné ? *s'approche de Globox*  
Le tour de magie de Globox va vous laisser bouche-bée !

*ignorez les voix de la musique*

Globox apparut et fit apparaître des nuages dans la salle. De ces nuages jaillirent des éclairs qui ne touchèrent pas le public, puis tombèrent des flocons de neige. Toute la salle acclama Globox. Tandis que les flocons de neige tombaient doucement, Cookie, qui touchait à la pédale de son monocycle, se releva et, après avoir jeté un regard vers Rigatoni qui souriait, reprit sa chanson.

*musique à 1:28*

-Cookie : Bienv'nue, bienv'nue, bienv'nue dans l'cirque Rigatoni !  
Vous êtes éblouis ? Mais ce n'est toujours pas fini ! *le sourire de Rigatoni s'élargit*  
La suite va vous choquer car vous allez découvrir…  
La face cachée du greatest showman et d'toutes les faces c'est la pire…

*arrêter la musique*

Sous les cris scandalisés des spectateurs, arriva dans la salle, en poussant Binoclard, une cage, celle où étaient deux squelettes, à laquelle était attachée le fil dont l'autre bout était attaché à la pédale du monocycle. Le sourire de Rigatoni s'effaça et il sauta de sa place, atterrissant au milieu de la scène, et s'approcha de Cookie.

-Cookie : Regardez ! Celui à qui vous avez payé votre place nous a fouetté, maltraité et nous a privé de notre liberté, sous la dem-  
-Rigatoni : Binoclard ! C'est donc comme ça que tu traites dans mon dos mes pauvres talentueux artistes ?

Rigatoni s'approcha de Binoclard et le saisit par le cou.

-Binoclard : Quoi ?  
-Rigatoni : Je t'ai dis de prendre soin d'eux et toi tu...

Rigatoni prit un air désolé et se mit à genoux devant ses trois prisonniers en pleurant.

-Rigatoni : Binoclard, qu'est-ce que… Il m'a manipulé… Désolé, Lac-Mac, Globox et… La taupe… J'aurais dû venir voir comment il s'occupait de vous, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps et je lui faisais confiance… Il m'avait dit que vos deux défuntes amies allaient bien et avaient quitté la troupe… J'ignorais qu'il avait ramené des cages dans mon chapiteau...  
-Cookie : Quoi ? Mais c'est v-

Rigatoni mit ses mains sur les épaules de Cookie.

-Rigatoni : Je suis profondément désolé, plus jamais ça n'arrivera…

Cookie ne dit rien car il savait que Rigatoni était capable en moins d'une seconde de le tuer en pressant un peu fort ses épaules. Rigatoni se tourna ensuite vers le public, en regardant l'inspecteur.

-Rigatoni : Inspecteur Grub, arrêtez ce traître de robot, allez chercher l'argent à la caisse pour rembourser les spectateurs de cet effroyable spectacle et rentrez tous chez vous. Nos artistes ont besoin d'une pause bien méritée après tout ce qui leur est arrivé dans mon dos... Je vous dirais quand ils seront prêts pour une nouvelle représentation, s'ils veulent poursuivre leur carrière après ça.

Le public fut dupe, à l'exception de deux d'entre eux. Un inspecteur (Grub selon son insigne) qui ressemblait à un ptizêtre mais plus grand (le nom de son espèce est tallzie), s'approcha de Binoclard et lui mit des menottes avant de sortir avec lui pour l'embarquer. Une fois tout le monde partit, Rigatoni appuya sur le bouton d'une télécommande qui fit s'envoler le chapiteau pui saisit d'une main Cookie par le cou et le souleva, prêt à le tuer en serrant le poing.

-Rigatoni : Causez-moi encore des soucis et je vous réserve le même sort qu'à la taupe…  
-? : Relâches-les !

Rigatoni se tourna et vit derrière lui un être démembré aux cheveux blonds. En le voyant, il éclata de rire tandis qu'il s'avançait vers lui pour le saisir par les cheveux.

-Rigatoni : Tu vas me faire quoi si je ne le fais pas ?

Rayman donna un coup à l'entre-jambes de Rigatoni, qui lâcha le démembré et Cookie avant de se baisser, laissant le temps à son adversaire de donner un coup de poing à son énorme menton. Tandis que Cookie rejoignait les deux autres artistes forcés, Rigatoni recula avant d'avancer et de courir vers le démembré en donnant un coup de poing, mais celui-ci sauta au-dessus de lui avant de lui donner quelques coups de poing au dos. Le chef du cirque se releva et, brusquement, donna un coup de poing au sol pour provoquer une onde de choc qui fit tomber à la renverse le démembré. Alors que Rigatoni allait donner un dernier coup, il se prit une orbe d'énergie, le repoussant. Le démembré se tourna vers une fée sans ailes mais dotée d'une queue bleue comme ses cheveux.

-Démembré : Tu sais faire ça, Ly ?  
-Ly : Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi...

Sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de se relever, le démembré chargea son poing puis l'envoya sur Rigatoni, qui était à présent hors d'état de nuire. Il prit la barre de fer de Lac-Mac et l'enfonça dans la tente du chapiteau pour faire un trou, permettant à Lac-Mac, Cookie, Globox, Ly et lui de s'échapper du chapiteau. Ils atterrirent au sol sans égratignure pendant que le chapiteau de Rigatoni s'éloignait en perdant de l'altitude.

-Cookie : *se tourne vers le démembré* Nous vous sommes reconnaissant pour votre aide, monsieur… ?  
-Démembré : Appelez-moi simplement… Rayman.

Rayman sentit son portable sonner, vit qu'il avait un appel de Bétilla et décrocha.

-Rayman : Qu'y-a-t-il, mère ?  
-Bétilla : On a besoin de toi pour nous sauver à nouveau ! Nous envoyons un moustique te chercher dans ta maison d'Aeropolis. Il devrait arriver dans la soirée.

Pendant ce temps, Binoclard, dans sa cellule de prison, frappa son lit d'un coup de pied avant de s'y allonger. Il vit à côté de lui un rat qui avait un morceau de papier plié coincée dans le pelage. Il l'enleva et le déplia, découvrant que ce morceau de papier était en fait un morceau du plan de la prison.

-Binoclard : Hé, petit ! S'il te plait, dis-moi où tu l'as trouvé… Je te promets que, dès que je sors d'ici, je ferais ce que tu veux.

Le rat ne porta pas son attention sur le robot.

-Binoclard : J'ai réussi à cacher des gardes mon porte-monnaie… Je dois avoir 250 tings que je te donnerais si tu me donne la car-

Le rat prit le porte-monnaie et regarda son contenu sans écouter le robot, qui prit alors une voix colérique.

-Binoclard : Hé ! Rends moi ça ou je te...

Binoclard, voyant que le rat venait de partir, baissa la tête en soupirant et s'affala sur son lit.


	3. Le début d'une longue quête

Sur le dos d'un moustique, Rayman arriva le lendemain matin au concile des fées. Seuls deux personnes y étaient encore : Bétilla et un ptizêtre aux cheveux bleus nommé Ales (quatre si on compte Queen et Bzzit qui étaient cachée). Dès que Bzzit atterrit et que Rayman en descendit, Bétilla informa Rayman de la situation d'un ton solennel.

-Bétilla : Mon enfant, nous avons à nouveau besoin de toi… Un type avec une cape a volé le grand protoon et l'a utilisé pour libérer les cauchemars, qui ont commencé à emprisonner dans des cages les habitants de la croisée… Je crois qu'il est allé à Cake City... Je comptes sur toi pour le retrouver et ramener le Grand Protoon…

-Rayman : J'y vais de ce pas !

Rayman commença alors son long et périlleux chem…

-Rayman : Euh… C'est par où, Cake City ?

-Ales : Pour aller à Cake City, il te faudra escalader le pic mystique. Au sommet se trouve un portail activé par les nymphes. *donne un sac* C'est un sac rempli d'une fumée hallucinogène ! Utilise-là en cas de nécessité !

-Rayman : D'accord, merci !

-Bétilla : Fais bien attention à toi !

-Ales : Bonne chance !

-Queen : (Quelle classe, ce Rayman !)

-Bzzit : *chuchote* Et si on le suivait au cas où il avait besoin d'aide ?

-Queen : *chuchote* Quoi ? Non ! On n'est que des en-

-Bzzit : *chuchote* On n'est que des poules mouillées ? Parles pour toi, moi j'y v...

Comme il l'avait prévu, Queen s'assit violemment sur le moustique. Ce dernier, sans montrer un signe de douleur, s'envola et suivit discrètement Rayman, qui s'aventura dans la forêt de Claire-Feuille, qui séparait le concile du pic mystique, où commença sa longue quête pour sauver la Croisée des Rêves. Notre démembré découvrit vite un camp d'hommes verts moustachus casqués nommés les livingstones. Ces derniers étaient assis à côté d'une cage d'où sortaient des appels au secours. Il remarqua que les livingstones se trouvaient sous des pruniers et eut une idée.

Il grimpa les arbres puis, en quelques coups de poings rapides, fit tomber les prunes sur les têtes de chacun des livingstones. La tête coincée dans une prune, ils paniquaient et prirent la fuite sans se soucier d'où ils allaient (la plupart d'entre eux finit par tomber dans un lac). Il donna un coup de poing à la cage, la détruisant et libérant les trois ptizêtres qui y étaient enfermés. Deux d'entre eux virent Rayman et, paniquant, fuirent. Le troisième ressentait un mélange d'étonnement et d'admiration tandis qu'il regardait avec curiosité le démembré qui s'était assis sur la tête-prune de celui qui fuyait vers la direction où Rayman allait.

Dans une salle du théâtre Muarné, un fantôme, réputé pour ses talents de mise en scène et que l'on appelait le fantôme de l'Opéra, était assis avec des acteurs. Ils regardaient la chaîne Polokus TV où passait le journal télévisé, présenté par Nicofan Aliégaz et Carla Shazam, deux grands journalistes ptizêtres.

-Nicofan Aliégaz : Voici un message du roi destiné aux habitants de l'Archipel !

On vit alors le roi Eirik, un vieil homme à des allures de viking, qui rassurait une rousse de 8 ans.

-Eiriik : Ne t'inquiètes pas Barbara, papa ne laissera pas les cauchemars toucher à-

-Voix d'un vallet : Euh, monseigneur Eiriik, c'est en train de filmer.

-Eiriik : *regarde la caméra et tousse* Mes chers concitoyens ! Restez chez vous, fermez vos portes à clé et barricadez chaque entrée jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un membre de la garde royale qui vous escortera dans la planque !

La caméra coupa.

-Carla Shazam : Et les cauchemars ne sont pas le seul danger qui menace Croisée des rêves ! Rayman aurait été aperçu dans la forêt de Claire-feuille !

Le fantôme de l'opéra trembla tandis qu'un des acteurs se réjouit du retour de ce héros. Une joie que le fantôme remarqua, l'inquiétant encore plus.

-Carla Shazam : Cela nous amène à la grande question que tout le monde se pose : Doit-on faire confiance à Rayman ou nous méfier de lui ?

Rayman escaladait le pic mystique lorsqu'une voix lui dit "attention !" Il regarda alors au-dessus de lui et vit un rocher tomber droit sur lui. Au moment où le rocher allait le toucher, un coup de poing détruit le rocher. Rayman se tourna vers la source du poing et vit avec surprise, sur une plateforme un peu plus en hauteur, un démembré avec des cheveux bouclés, une barbe brune, un bandana et un style vestimentaire de hippie.

-Démembré hippie : Viens ici, mec !

Rayman rejoigna sa plateforme et suivit le démembré jusqu'à une maison dans laquelle il le fit entrer. Un enfant démembré avec des cheveux violets démembrés sauta dans les bras du hippie.

-Enfant : Papa !

-Démembré hippie : Jay, vas dire à ta mère de préparer de l'herbe pour Rayman !

L'enfant se précipita dans la cuisine tandis que le démembré hippie invita Rayman à s'asseoir sur un canapé avec lui.

-Démébré hippie : Je suis Wood. Wood Stock, mais tu peux m'appeler le musicien. Et toi ?

-Rayman : Rayman…Il y a d'autres démembrés comme nous ?

-Wood : Évidemment, mec ! Ta mère ne t'as jamais parlé des autres démembrés ? Tu es comme nous, tu as bien le droit de savoir !

-Rayman : Non, elle m'a toujours dit que j'étais le seul de mon espèce...

Une femme démembré avec des cheveux gris et des vêtements verts arriva avec une plante.

-Wood : Prends-en et tu pourras t'envoler grâce au flower power !

-Rayman : Euh… Non, merci…

-Wood : Allez, turn on, mec ! Tu vas voir, c'est d'la bonne !

Rayman hésita, puis prit la plante et la sniffa. Il sortit alors de la maison en défonçant le toit et se mit à s'envoler en riant. En tournant pour éviter des pics sur les parois de la montagne ainsi que des rochers envoyés par des hommes de pierre, Rayman s'approcha d'une grotte dans la montagne d'où sortait une lumière. Alors qu'il était au-dessus de la montagne, celle-ci se vit pousser à son sommet deux yeux, une mâchoire, un gros nez et des ronces en tant que cornes. Les ronces attrapèrent Rayman et, en grognant, le golem montagneux approcha son crâne pour frapper Rayman avec. Mais soudainement un vaisseau spatial atterrit dans la croisée. De ce vaisseau sortit Miyamoto, qui était assis là depuis le début de la conférence, et Micheal Bay, qui fit exploser les montagnes. Rayman courut alors sur les débris de montagne qui tombaient et atterrit face à Ly, qui ouvrit grand les jambes. D'entre ses jambes sortit un poing qui frappa Rayman, l'envoyant valser jusqu'à un château où se trouvait un clown tueur, qui faisait une danse bizarre, avant que Rayman ne perde connaissance.

-Bétilla : Rayman ! Ca va ?

Rayman, qui était nu avec une feuille cachant l'endroit où se trouvait sa citerne, se réveilla et se leva en tenant sa tête.

-Rayman : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Bétilla : Ce crétin de Wood t'as donné de la drogue et tu as fait une hallucination pendant que tu traversais le pic mystique… Ne vas plus jamais voir Wood ! Lui et sa soeur ne sont pas des personnes recommandables…

-Rayman : Au moins, il m'a dit la vérité à propos de mon espèce...

Bétilla resta pétrifiée quelques secondes.

-Rayman : Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dis qu'il y en avait d'autres ?

-Bétilla : Je… J'avais oubliée Wood et sa soeur… C'étaient des prototypes ratés de toi…

-Rayman : Prototypes ?

-Bétilla : Prototypes ? Je voulais dire… Euh… De fausses couches… Euh... qui ont pris vie… *rire nerveux*

Bétilla se fit saisir par un gigantesque homme de pierre qui s'était approché discrètement et qui la fit disparaître.

-Rayman : Fais la revenir tout-de-suite ou je t'envoies mon poing...

L'homme de pierre se retourna et prit une pierre dans sa main avant de la détruire en serrant son poing.

-L'homme de pierre : Toi, tu parles à Stone, le général de l'armée des hommes de pierre, le second de notre libérateur maître Dark, sur un autre ton !

-Rayman : Stone ? Ce n'était pas Emmet le chef ?

-Stone : *regarde dans le vide avec un air malsain* Il a été rétrogradé lorsque je l'ai dégradé donc j'ai été gradé *regarde là où était Rayman* et tu risque d'être biodégradé si tu refuse de te rend- *se rends compte que Rayman n'est plus là*

Rayman avait profité du monologue pour s'en éloigner en courant. Il tenta de fuir l'homme de pierre gigantesque, mais dût s'arrêter en voyant qu'il arrivait au bord d'une falaise. Il pût voir au loin une plateforme, séparée de la paroi de la falaise par un trou au fond duquel se trouvaient des pics. Rayman, après avoir hésité à risquer de ne pas planer suffisamment longtemps pour atteindre la plateforme, prit son élan, courut vers le bord de la falaise et sauta, échappant de peu à l'homme de pierre géant, avant de planer en faisant de l'hélico avec ses cheveux. Il arriva presque à la plateforme et s'accrocha au bord de celle-ci, mais...

-Plateforme : Attends, tu ne peux pas t'accrocher à un rebord, tu n'as pas reçu ce pouvoir !

-Rayman : Ah oui, c'est vrai…

N'ayant pas la capacité de s'accrocher, il tomba vers les pics. Heureusement, il fut rattrapé par une bulle qu'avait fait apparaître Queen, qui était assise sur Bzzit. Ce dernier et Rayman se posèrent sur la plateforme tandis que Queen descendit du dos du moustique.

-Rayman : Rentrez chez vous.

-Queen : Mais on viens de vous aider !

-Rayman : Je sais, mais vous n'êtes que des enfants ! Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez d'être blessés !

-Bzzit : Vous seriez mort si je n'étais pas venu !

-Rayman : Je sais mais…

Queen et Bzzit se firent bousculer hors de la plateforme par le rocher qu'avait envoyé Stone mais Rayman les rattrapa à temps. Queen rougit au moment où leurs mains se touchèrent. Rayman les fit remonter et vit que Stone était partit.

-Rayman : On est quitte. Rentrez chez vous maint-

Rayman remarqua que les ailes de Bzzit avaient été abimées,

-Rayman : Suivez-moi…

-Queen : Quoi ? Mais vous aviez dit que…

-Rayman : Les ailes du moustique sont en si mauvais état que le vol est très dangereux s'il n'est pas impossible. Vous serez plus en sécurité avec moi que seuls dans ces montagnes...

Rayman, accompagné de Queen et Bzzit, finit l'ascension du pic mystique. Il arriva finalement devant l'entrée fermée d'une grotte par laquelle il fallait passer pour continuer de monter la montagne. Queen vit les symboles et fit une prière devant la porte pour l'ouvrir. En entrant dans la grotte, Rayman vit un totem de pierre gigantesque dont le rocher symbolisant la tête, bien plus grosse que les cailloux qui la soutenaient, restait maintenue en parfait équilibre. Il vit dans une cage Bétilla, qui était évanouie. Il allait la réveiller, mais entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Stone.

-Stone : Comme on se retrouve…

-Rayman : Petits, mettez-vous contre le mur… Je vais m'occuper de lui…

Queen et Bzzit obéirent tandis que Rayman lança un coup de poing chargé à l'homme de pierre, avant de voir que cela n'avait comme seul effet de faire rire Stone.

-Rayman : Patience ! Les hommes de pierre ont besoin de 5 coups espacés pour être assommés !

50 coups très espacés et efficaces plus tard…

-Stone : Bon, assez rigolé…

Stone saisit Rayman par les cheveux et l'envoya contre un mur. Il frappa ensuite le sol, faisant tomber des rochers remplis de laves qui explosaient une fois au sol. Rayman frappa un rocher qui faillit tomber sur Queen avant de faire tourner ses cheveux pour faire un gros courant d'air qui repoussa la lave loin de Bzzit.

-Bzzit : Vous savez faire ça avec vos cheveux ?

-Rayman : Oui, depuis ma naissance. Et le souvenir que j'en ai est assez perturbant...

Stone lança ensuite vers le plafond deux flammes bleues qui firent tomber dans ses mains un rocher plus large que lui qu'il porta contre son torse.

-Stone : Que comptes-tu faire contre ça, Raym-

Rayman envoya son poing sur le rocher, qui atterit au sol mais n'explosa pas car sa chute avait été amortie par le pied de Stone. Ce dernier se mit à crier en tenant son douloureux pied. Rayman sauta sur le rocher et donna un coup de poing à l'une des pierres maintenant la tête de pierre, qui tomba sur la tête de Stone, qui tomba au sol assommé.

Rayman réveilla ensuite Bétilla avant de se retourner en entendant Bzzit et Queen appeler au secours car un chasseur (humanoïde reconnaissable par sa grande moustache, son gros monocle et un menton aussi gros que celui de Rigatoni) accompagné de 3 darktoons était venu discrètement et avait mis en cage le moustique. Il allait saisir Queen mais Rayman lui donna un coup de poing. Le temps qu'il lui en donne deux autres pour l'achever, les darktoons avaient pris la cage où était Bzzit et sautèrent de la montagne tandis que Bzzit appelait au secours. Rayman s'approcha, mais Bétilla le rattrappa.

-Rayman : Je dois aller sauver cet enfant !

-Bétilla : Tu n'as pas le temps de le sauver ! Il faut que tu ailles au portail !

-Rayman : Mais…

Bétilla saisit Queen qui allait sauter rattrapper les darktoons.

-Bétilla : Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre pour sauver une personne ! Arrêter Dark est plus urgent que de libérer tous les rêves mis en cage ! Et toi petite fille, je vais te raccompagner chez toi dès que j'aurais activé le portail.

Rayman réussit à passer derrière sa mère avant de voir que les darktoons étaient à présent hors de son champ de vision.

-Rayman : *soupire* Je comprends...

Rayman finit l'ascension de la montagne avec Bétilla et Queen. Ils finirent par arriver face à un portail circulaire en pierre non activé autours duquel se trouvaient plusieurs colonnes en pierre, sur lesquelles se trouvaient déjà 4 fées dont Bétilla cita rapidement les noms. La fée fée métisse aux cheveux courts noirs et vêtue d'un pagne en peau de léopard était Sylvie Talus, la fée pâle et blonde avec une robe bleue et un accent de montagnarde allemande se nommait Ambre Ecueil, la fée aux cheveux bleus dont la peau noire était décorée de peintures azurées s'appelait Aline Louïa et la fée pâle aux cheveux bruns vêtue d'un habit de pirate était Lilac Teur.

-Bétilla : Où est Anne Hale ?

Dora Dodemer arriva derrière Bétilla.

-Dora : Elle est avec Scops. Ce dernier m'a envoyé un message disant qu'il avait sauvé Anne des griffes des cauchemars, mais refuse qu'elle quitte son antre sans être escortée par quelqu'un qui pourra la protéger comme Rayman.

-Bétilla : Dora, accompagne Rayman jusqu'à l'antre de Scops. *à Rayman* Bonne chance fils ! *fais un bisou au front de Rayman et part*

Dora soupira discrètement avant de descendre des montagnes bleues avec Rayman tandis que Bétilla partait avec Queen.

Pendant ce temps, Ly et Cookie se promenaient dans la forêt d'Aéropolis lorsqu'il virent une faille apparaître dans le sol. Ils partirent chacun d'un côté. De cette faille sortit un homme de pierre qui en deux secondes fit perdre littéralement la tête à Cookie en deux secondes (et c'est Ly qui retrouva près d'elle la tête). Sortit de l'ombre qui regarda le corps sans tête de la taupe tandis que l'homme de pierre s'inclinait devant lui.

-Ly : DARK ! ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE !

Elle envoya vers lui une orbe d'énergie, mais mit sa main devant lui et envoya de sa paume un rayon rouge qui fit tomber en arrière Ly. Il vérifia son poul puis prit la fée par le bras et entra dans un portail avec elle.


	4. La Cité

-Grand Darktoon : Quelle est votre excuse pour être revenus sans la fée, Team Alpha ?

-Darktoon 1 : Le scorpion géant… Il est arrivé et… Il était trop puissant pour nous… On n'a rien pu faire…

-Grand Darktoon : Je vous donne une mission et vous n'êtes même pas capables de… Roh… Tous les membres de la Team Alpha, vous êtes virés !

-Darktoon 2 : Euh… La Team Alpha représente la moitié de l'armée et vous ne pouvez pas vraiment nous virer, faire partie de l'armée est le but de notre création…

-Grand darktoon : Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis prit son flingue et tua la moitié de son armée avant de recevoir un appel de Dark et d'aller dans la pièce d'à côté pour répondre.

-Darktoon 2 : On garde pour nous le fait qu'il se soit trompé de moitié.

Grand Darktoon revint.

-Grand Darktoon : Sortie au théâtre générale ! C'est là que se passera notre prochaine attaque...

Pendant ce temps, Rayman et Dora marchaient sur un sol fait de gommes et de règles géantes.

-Dora : Si on veut rapidement accéder aux Caves de Scops, il faut d'abord passer par la Cité des images… Il faudra ensuite demander au fantôme de l'Opéra le raccourci vers le bar de Joe.

Au moment où ils allaient entrer dans un tunnel en taille-crayon géant, Rayman et Dora se prirent un coup de griffe qui les mirent au sol. Ce coup avait été donné par un mini-jano qui barrait maintenant leur chemin. Dora recula tandis que le cauchemar s'approchait d'elle, jusqu'à sauter sur la fée. Heureusement, un sort percuta le mini-jano, qui s'enfuit alors. Rayman regarda la source du sort et vit…

-Rayman : Pierre ? Que faîtes-vous là ?

Le ptizêtre nommé Pierre s'avança vers Rayman.

-Dora : Les êtres les plus puissants de la Vallée ont été chargés de protéger la population…

-Pierre : J'étais d'ailleurs en chemin vers un village de la Cité des images... *tombe de fatigue*

-Rayman : *le rattrappe et le fait s'asseoir*

-Pierre : Merci… N'hésites pas à t'asseoir un peu pour récupérer toi aussi…

Rayman écouta le conseil du ptizêtre et s'assit près de lui. Il vit le ptizêtre regarder la photo de lui, d'Ales, d'un ptizêtre aux cheveux rouges et d'une mignonne jeune fée blonde avec un vêtement rouge et un petit arachnide de compagnie sur l'épaule, une fée que Dora regarda quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. Rayman pointa du doigt le ptizêtre aux cheveux rouges et la fée sur la photo.

-Rayman : Qui sont-ils ?

-Pierre : Le ptizêtre est mon cousin Andrew… Il est mort bien avant ta naissance, dans une guerre contre des robots-pirates et il avait inventé le sort "Инверсия". Et la fée est ma cousine Lara Chide… C'était la plus puissante des fées et elle était très proche de son demi-frère… Je vais encore sur sa tombe quelques fois… Si elle était encore là aujourd'hui, je suis sûr qu'elle serait fière de toi…

Il se leva.

-Pierre : Bon, je dois y aller... Bonne chance, Rayman !

Pierre partit. Rayman et Dora avancèrent dans le tunnel pour arriver à des plateformes en crayon géants au dessus de la mer noire d'encre. Ils finirent par apercevoir un grand bateau pirate, naviguant sur la mer, qui se dirigeait vers lui. Dans ce vaisseau se trouvaient les acteurs de la pièce, qui scrutaient Rayman de leurs yeux complètement rouges à pupille en spirale verte. Rayman fuya avec la fée tandis que la chef de ces pirates, une humaine qui avait un costume de chef viking, passait entre les rangs.

-Chef des Vikings : Plus vite, moussaillons ! Rattrapons l'ennemi du Capitaine Jack Sparrow !

-Un pirate : Chef Astrid, et si nous envoyions les boulets de canons ?

-Chef Astrid : Bonne idée, Olaf ! Tu auras une augmentation !

-Olaf : Nous pourrions aussi motiver les troupes avec une chanson !

-Chef Astrid : Oublies ton augmentation !

-Olaf : Attendez, je vais vous montrer que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée !

Il passa à l'avant du bateau et se mis à chanter.

(lien vidéo youtube : vq6oKjuvA55g?t=5s)

-Olaf : Chargez les canons, on aura cette mauviette !

Nous sommes des pirates !

-Tous (sauf Astrid) : Yarr Harr Fiddle Dee Dee

Odin nous aid'ra à vaincre ce petit !

Chargeons les canons, on aura cette mauviette !

Nous sommes des pirates !

-Olaf : Nous sommes des pirates !

-Les pirates : Yarr !

-Olaf : On a des caches-oeils !

-Les pirates : Cache-oeils !

-Olaf : Et on a un très gros vaisseau !

Rempli d'or est l'bateau !

-Pirate : Ah bon ? *abandonnent leurs postes pour voler l'or*

-Olaf : Vous en approchez pas, non !

Faut cacher notre monnaie !

-Astrid : TARE ! *le baffe*

-Olaf : Et là plus personne navigue le vaisseau.

-Astrid : MAIS OLAF, OU EST LA BARRE ?

-Olaf : Ben quelqu'un l'a volé ! *Le vaisseau se crashe contre un iceberg*

-Les pirates : Yarr Harr Fiddle Dee Dee *le vaisseau se met à l'horizontal et coule*

Le vaisseau coule, faut vite sortir d'ici !

On est en danger ! *sortent du vaisseau*

-Astrid : Z'ÊTES VIREEEEES ! *coule avec le vaisseau*

*arrêter la musique*

Rayman regarda le vaisseau couler en chanson sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait et se retourna pour repartir avec Dora. Ils finirent par arriver à la capitale de la Cité des images : la Cité, qui était composée de plusieurs nuages sur lesquels il pouvait marcher et où il y avait quelques bâtiments. Mais le bâtiment qui était de loin le plus imposant était l'immense Théâtre Muarne.

Dora remarqua devant le bâtiment des gardes pirates et vit une fenêtre ouverte. Elle passa par cette fenêtre avec Rayman et ils arrivèrent dans des coulisses où des personnes déguisées en pirates de l'espace (et qui se prenaient pour des pirates de l'espace) montaient la garde. Le duo arriva néanmoins à passer discrètement jusqu'à un ascenseur qui menait non seulement en haut et en bas, mais aussi à gauche, à droite, devant, derrière, en diagonale et dans la Twillight Zone. Il menait donc accès à 120 "étages" (enfin, plutôt salles).

-Rayman : Laisses-moi deviner… Je vais devoir me taper une fois chaque étage avant de voir le boss ?

Il avait tort et le bureau du boss est le bouton numéro 38, sur lequel Rayman appuya.

-Voix : L'accès à cet étage nécessite le laisser-passer A38.

Un peu plus tard…

-Rayman : Tu m'as menti narrateur…

J'ai jamais menti ! J'ai dis "non" quand tu as demandé si tu allais te taper une fois chaque étage, mais j'ai rien dis pour le fait que tu devrais te les taper 5 fois chacun. Quoi qu'il en soit, Rayman plaça le laisser-passer et appuya sur le bouton 38. Et par facilité scénaristique, il peut plus m'entendre. L'ascenseur se ferma et, lorsqu'il rouvrit ses portes, Rayman et Dora étaient face à un sombre couloir menant à une porte. Ils passèrent cette porte et arrivèrent dans une immense salle circulaire avec des armures au mur et au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un bureau. A ce bureau étaient assis un fantôme qui n'était autre que le Fantôme de l'Opéra et un darktoon de deux mètres qui n'était autre que le même Darktoon de deux mètres vu au début du chapitre.

-Grand Darktoon : Bonjour, monsieur le nain. Je me présente : je suis Bifton, j'ai 6 ans, 190 de Q.I *montre pour le prouver une feuille tenue à l'envers*, et le maître de l'armée des Darktoons ! On a trouvé une machine permettant d'hypnotiser les gens donc on a conçu un plan qui ne pouvait que fonctionner. On l'a volé et on a hypnotisé avec les acteurs pour qu'ils se prennent pour leur rôle et qu'ils croient que je suis leur chef, le capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Et comme la machine à hypnotiser permet aussi d'apprendre à être un grand combattant, les darktoons auront avec eux une armée de vikings pirates et de pirates de l'espace, ce qui nous aidera dans notre conquête du monde et Dark sera fier de moi et je deviend-

Rayman profita de son monologue pour lui donner un coup de poing. Bifton eut mal, fit tomber la machine à hypnotiser et s'en alla en pleurant et en menaçant Rayman de…

-Bifton : Je vais le dire à ma maman ! nah ! p

Rayman allait approcher la machine à hypnotiser, mais le fantôme de l'Opéra, qui avait pris possession d'une armure de la salle, lui barra le passage.

-Fantôme de l'Opéra : Je voulais éviter qu'on le sache mais… J'ai un peu aidé ce gamin...

-Dora : Fantôme ?

-Rayman : Vous vous êtes allié avec lui ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Fantôme de l'Opéra : Si tu es arrivé à battre les cauchemars, alors tu es encore plus puissant qu'eux tous réunis… Et on avait déjà du mal à gérer l'un d'entre eux, alors un être qui les surpasse tous à lui seul… Autant s'allier, cauchemars et rêves, contre un ennemi aussi puissant que de laisser un être si puissant aux intentions inconnues dans la nature…

-Rayman : Mes intentions sont de protéger la Croisée.

-Fantôme de l'Opéra : C'est ce que tu veux faire croire… Et les plus crédules tentent de nous en persuader… *regarde Dora* comme ces fées… je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies rajouté un "Rayman saura la protéger" sans mon accord, Dodemer ! C'est de la pure propagande envers un être qu'on ne connaît pas, on ne sait même pas d'où il vient ou ce qu'il a fait depuis sa disparition...

-Rayman : D'où je viens ? Je vais vous le dire : je suis le fils de Bétilla !

Dora regarda tristement vers le sol tandis que le fantôme de l'Opéra éclatait de rire.

-Fantôme de l'Opéra : Ce n'est pas en mentant que tu vas me duper… Et puis, d'ailleurs, tu mens très mal… Encore tu m'aurais dit que ta mère était cette propagandiste de Dodemer ou cette pouffiasse de Mamma Voudou, j'aurais bien voulu le croire… Mais elle... Je sais très bien que Bétilla est stérile.

Rayman eut un choc tandis que Dora se sentait gênée.

-Rayman : C… C'est faux ! C'est ma mère !

-Fantôme de l'Opéra : J'ai entendu de mes oreilles son médecin, que je secondais pour arrondir mes fins de mois, dire à Bétilla qu'elle était stérile. Et je m'en souviens parce que c'est rare un rêve stérile…

Rayman refusait de croire ce que disait le fantôme et donna un coup de poing chargé très puissant à l'armure qui se cassa. Le fantôme en sortit et allait prendre possession d'une autre armure, mais Bifton arriva avec sa mère qui, étant phasmophobe, poursuivit le fantôme avec son aspirateur à fantôme pendant que Bifton la suivait pour tenter de lui dire que c'était un gentil fantôme.

-Rayman : Dora, quand il a dit que Bétilla n'était pas ma mère… Il mentait ?

-Dora : Oh… Oui, oui… Ne repense pas à ce que ce menteur t'as dit… Désactive la machine !

Rayman s'approcha de la machine et allait appuyer sur le bouton pour déshypnotiser tout le monde, mais il se prit un coup par derrière qui l'envoya contre le mur avant de remarquer que Dora était assommée. Il se retourna et vit la chef Astrid, qui s'avança vers lui, un rouleau à pâtisserie à la main. Elle attaqua avec vers le sol, mais Rayman l'évita en allant sur le côté. Cependant, elle toucha quand même quelque chose : la machine à hypnotiser, qui fut donc cassée, libérant ainsi tout le monde de l'emprise de la machine. Tous ? Non, apparemment. Chef Astrid, en cassant la machine, reçut un coup de jus qui, non seulement l'empêcha apparemment de revenir à la normale, mais en plus lui fit croire qu'elle n'était plus Astrid mais…

-Chef Astrid : Prépares-toi à subir la colère de la cruelle impératrice intersidérale…

Elle déchira ses vêtements, révélant une combinaison d'astronaute, et regarda Rayman de ses yeux mauves aux pupilles vertes en spirales.

-Chef Astrid : ...Space Mama !

Pendant ce temps, dans la cantine d'une prison, Binoclard, son plateau-repas en mains, s'assit seul au bout d'une table. Un lapin avec des yeux vairons, assis sur un lapin-gorille (Rabbit Kong) et accompagné d'une dizaine de lapins, s'avança vers Binoclard. Ses yeux rouges et bleus regardèrent le robot d'un air moqueur.

-Lapin aux yeux vairons : Ils acceptent aussi les canards on dirait...

-Binoclard : *se lève* Qui traites-tu de canard, crétin ?

Les lapins eurent un air choqué comme si le robot venait de faire une bêtise, et c'était le cas. Le lapin aux yeux vairons, outragé mais gardant son sang froid, claqua des doigts. Rabbit Kong saisit Binoclard et l'envoya au mur avec une telle force que le robot était presque coincé dans le mur. Rabbit Kong s'approcha du robot.

-Lapin aux yeux vairons : Deux conseils, le clown de service… Respecte ceux qui sont en position de force et évite de te faire des ennemis plus forts que toi…

Rabbit Kong tourna le dos au robot et partit.

-Lapin aux yeux vairons : Même si personne ne voudrait être ami avec une boîte de conserve qui inspire moins de respect qu'un rat…

Binoclard eut soudainement une idée. Il s'approcha du lapin aux yeux vairons et, en s'excusant pour son manque de politesse, lui montra le morceau de carte qu'il avait trouvé sur le rat.

-Lapin aux yeux vairons : Tu apprends vite on dirait...

-Binoclard : Je l'ai trouvé sur le pelage d'un rat… Mais je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre de me donner le reste de la carte...

-Lapin aux yeux vairons : Je sais qui pourra le convaincre... *à Rabbit Kong* Allons voir notre cher ami knaaren...


End file.
